


frosting stuck to the ceiling

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Naughty or NIce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: A suspiciously resonant boom reaches Minghao's ears as he paints alone in his room.He ignores the sound and adds some phthalo blue to one of his trees. It's probably just Jun walking around with his concrete dinosaur feet.Then a muffled screech forces Minghao to jerk his paintbrush away from the canvas.It sounds like Seokmin.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	frosting stuck to the ceiling

A suspiciously resonant boom reaches Minghao's ears as he paints alone in his room.

He ignores the sound and adds some phthalo blue to one of his trees. It's probably just Jun walking around with his concrete dinosaur feet.

Then a muffled screech forces Minghao to jerk his paintbrush away from the canvas.

It sounds like Seokmin.

Breathing out slowly, Minghao puts down his paintbrush and palette in favor of investigating whether the entire dorm is about to burn down.

When he enters the dorm kitchen, Minghao notices two things.

  1. There's icing and flour everywhere. _Everywhere._ He regrettably spots a glob of green frosting inexplicably stuck to the ceiling.



  1. Seokmin is at the epicenter of it all, looking very, very guilty.



Concerned, Minghao glances at the oven. Thankfully, it is off, and the dorm will not be burning down this day.

Minghao raises an eyebrow. "What. Are you doing?"

Seokmin cowers a little, knocking his knees together to crouch a little behind the ruined kitchen island. "Um. Baking cookies? For Christmas?"

Broken yolks seep over the edge of the counter, capsizing little rafts of cracked eggshell.

"Uh huh," Minghao says.

There's a bag of flour, ripped open wide and overturned, the powdery substance spilling in little snow dunes across the counter. A plastic set of Christmas-themed cookie cutters still lies unopened, spared the apocalyptic chaos afflicting the remainder of the kitchen.

Minghao sighs, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"Seokmin. Did you ask Mingyu for help?"

"No..." Seokmin sounds regretful of the fact. "I wanted to try making them by myself."

Minghao glances at Seokmin's phone, littered in flour thumbprints. It's paused on a video titled in garish red-and-green: _"The Easiest Sugar Cookies Ever!!!"_

"Why is there so much flour?" Minghao asks. _Everywhere,_ he doesn't add.

"They told me to use a lot of flour so that the dough doesn't stick." Seokmin's voice borders on a tremulous whine. Like that's why the flour exploded.

"Right." Minghao dusts a little bit of flour from Seokmin's front.

"It was going to be a surprise." Now Seokmin's eyes are very bright and big, and his voice is very small, like he's about to cry.

Minghao's mouth tightens at the corners.

Seokmin's uncanny ability to spear his heart is a TKO, every time.

So Minghao says calmly, "Come on. Let's clean up and try again. I'll help. We'll keep it a surprise. And this mess will be a secret, okay?"

Seokmin's expression brightens into a sunny smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners and squeezing out the tears. He leaps to hug Minghao, who immediately stops him with a hand in the center of his chest. 

"Okay, okay. Wait. Please don't get flour on my pajamas."

Seokmin pouts, back to his regular self. To Minghao's relief.

They clean up. They have to fetch a stepstool to get the frosting off the ceiling, which Seokmin is still too embarrassed to explain.

The second time around goes much more smoothly. Thankfully, baking is a process dependent on exact measurements and carefully followed instructions. So while Minghao doesn't bake very often, he can follow instructions perfectly well.

And Seokmin turns out to be pretty good at following instructions, too, when Minghao is the one giving them. 

Without thinking, Minghao says, "Open your mouth."

Seokmin does so, obediently, closing his eyes and sticking his little pink tongue out.

Minghao's insides tighten like a bow at the sight.

After a second, he places a test piece of sugar cookie in Seokmin's mouth, too careful not to graze the other boy's lips or tongue with his fingertips.

Seokmin _moans_ from his throat in pure indulgent pleasure, his eyes rolling back slightly. Minghao stiffens _(not like that)._ He knows it's at least partially theatrics but—

Minghao's pretty sure he could tell Seokmin to kneel down with his hands behind his back, and Seokmin wouldn't question a single thing. So trusting. A lamb.

Minghao consciously blinks the intrusive images away. He swallows, and it's dry.

In just a couple hours, four batches of iced sugar cookies await the members. The sweet aroma of vanilla extract pervades the dorm.

Minghao lets the cookies cool before they can start decorating, but lets Seokmin eat a couple while they're warm.

"Minghao, they're so good!" Seokmin exclaims through a mouthful of cookie.

Seokmin looks wistfully at the rest, but Minghao says sternly, "Remember to save some for the others."

When they do start icing the Christmas trees, ornaments, and rocking horses, Minghao takes some time to plot out their designs. Maybe a series of wayward paint smears on the tree. Or he could turn the circular ornament shape into a palette.

When he looks up, he sees that Seokmin has passed the planning stage (if there was one), already in the midst of outlining cookie borders with as much care as he possibly can. Minghao tamps down the warmth that suddenly rises in his chest and concentrates on his own cookies.

When they're done, Minghao carefully wraps them in green cellophane and hands them to Seokmin to tie a red ribbon around the mouth of each little bag.

  
  


The next morning, Minghao opens the beribboned bag outside his bedroom door. There are little hearts meticulously iced onto each cookie.

_For Minghao. We go together like frosting and ceilings. Merry Christmas! <3_

Minghao makes sure to savor each one.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
